Monsters and Saiyans
by Dragon Digi Hearts
Summary: Before the Cell Games began Chi Chi decided to send Gohan to school and out of all the schools in the world she had to pick Yokai Academy. This is a GohanxYukari fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Saiyans

I got this idea from reading another dbz/Rosario + vampire crossover and I thought that Yukari and Gohan would be such cute couple. I decided to write a story about it. I hope you all like it please leave a review good or bad I don't care and with that please enjoy.

Summary: Before the Cell Games began Chi Chi decided to send Gohan to school and out of all the schools in the world she had to pick Yokai Academy.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"WHAT!?" the twelve year old Gohan yelled out in shocked. (I'm changing a few characters age for later in the story.) Chi Chi glared at her son for his loud outburst. "Like I said before Gohan we're going to send you to school, so you can get a diploma. Then you can go to college and become the great scholar I want you to be. Isn't that right Goku?" Chi Chi said now glaring at her husband. Goku gulped in nervousness knowing that if he didn't agree with his wife, then he'll get a hit with her frying pan and an earful of yelling

"O-Of course Chi Chi." Goku said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "But Mom the Cell Games are only a few days away! I have to train and besides aren't the schools closed because of Cell" Gohan said in a desperate attempt to convince his mother forget the idea of him going to school. "No way Gohan! You're going to school and getting a proper education! No way am I letting my son become a mindless fighter!" Chi Chi yelled out making the Son boys wince.

"And besides the school sent us some acceptance papers saying that their school is still going and that they would gladly have you." Chi Chi said happily handing Gohan the papers. As Gohan read the papers he noticed it didn't have much information on the school. All it had was the acceptance letter into the school called Yokai Academy. Also it said that he'll be living there while he attended and the location of the bus stop which would take him to the school.

"Are you sure about this Mom, do I really have to go?" Gohan said all he really wanted to do was train and spend time with his Dad before the Cell Games start. "Yes I'm sure Gohan you're going and you're leaving tomorrow end of discussion." Chi Chi said menacingly and glaring at Gohan daring him to object to her decision. With a sigh Gohan walked to his room mumbling a "yes ma'am."

Once alone in his room Gohan started thinking about his situation. 'Well I could still train if I fly away from the school and I don't have to worry about mom's yelling.' Gohan loves his mother with all his heart, but that doesn't mean he likes his mother tendency to overact to almost everything. "Well might as well start packing." With another sigh Gohan started packing for his new school Yokai Academy


	2. The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Gohan was now standing next to the bus stop waiting for the bus that will take him to the school. 'I wish they would have just told me where the school is. It would have been much faster if I flew there.' Gohan looked down at his luggage he still couldn't believe that he'll be living at the school. Gohan started thinking on how he left without saying goodbye first. 'Hope mom's not too mad.'

At the Son House

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOHAN'S NOT HERE!?" Chi Chi roared at Goku. Goku just laughed nervously and said. "Well he didn't want to be late for the bus and you were still sleeping." But of course Goku was ignored. "I knew it my baby boy is becoming a delinquent! This is all your fault Goku I knew we shouldn't have send Gohan to school!" Chi Chi started crying hysterically while Goku started panicking. "But Chi Chi it was your id-"**CLANG** Goku was interrupted by Chi Chi's famous frying pan. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Chi Chi screamed as she repetitively hit him.

Back with Gohan

"Oh there it is." Gohan said seeing the bus drive up to him. Soon as the bus stopped in front of him the bus doors open. Revealing a man in a bus uniform and his eyes were covered by a shadow cause by his hat, but his eyes still glowed through the shadow giving him a creepy look and he was smoking a cigar. "Um is this the bus for Yokai Academy sir?" Gohan asked, but the question only made the man chuckle darkly. "Yea it is get on board." The bus driver said pointing at the seats with his thumb. Gohan nodded and said "Thank You Mr.-?" The bus driver just laughed and said "Just call me the Bus Driver."

Gohan nodded and got in the bus. Gohan looked around and he notice he was the only student on the bus. "Just to let you know the school year already started." The Bus Driver informed Gohan who only nodded and picked a random seat. Gohan knew he should be more worried about the Cell Games, but he couldn't help feel nervous about his first day of school. 'I hope I could make some friends.' Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts when the Bus Driver asked him something.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Gohan asked making the Bus Driver sigh and repeat his question. "I said you know there's a dress code at the school right?" Gohan laughed nervously and rub the back of his head. "Yea I did but the uniform didn't fit me so I wore this instead." Gohan pointed to his white button up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. (The clothes Gohan wore when he first met Lime)

With that the rest of the ride was driven in silence.

When the bus passed through the long tunnel Gohan gasped. 'I can't feel anyone's energy anymore why!?' Before Gohan could try to focus more on sensing the others the bus stop. "Alright kid here you go Yokai Academy" The Bus Driver said as Gohan got out the bus. "You know the Cell Games are only 9 days away. I think this school will be perfect to get you ready till then." "Wait What?" Gohan asked in shocked, but the only response he got was the bus doors closing and the bus driving away back into the tunnel leaving Gohan alone at the Yokai world.

Gohan looked around at his new surroundings and the biggest change to this place was that the ocean was BLOOD RED! Then Gohan turned around to see a tomb stones, a dead forest, and a building that looks like a huge haunted mansion. "I guess that's the school well I better get walking or I'll be late." With a sigh Gohan started his journey to the school.

With Yukari

Yukari a twelve year old genius witch was sitting in her desk pondering on how stupid she was yesterday. Her and her group of friends all thought that their great friend/love was going to leave campus for good, but in reality he just went mail his letters for his family. "Well at least my dream of having a steamy threesome with Moka and Tsukune could still come true!' Yukari thought as she started drooling at her fantasy.

"Class is now in session!" The female teacher yelled trying to get the class under control. "Ok class as of today the school's bus will now come twice a week and we have payphones now so you could call your family. Furthermore the-" The teacher was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Oh yes I almost forgot we're having a new student today." The teacher mummbled loud enough for the students to hear. 'New student? Is it a boy or a girl?' These questions ran through everyone's mind including Yukari.

When the teacher opened the door they weren't able to see the student, but they were able to hear his apology. "I'm sorry I'm late it's just I went to put my things in my dorm. Then I had trouble finding my classroom." "It's ok just come in and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said while opening the door fully and letting the student enter. Yukari couldn't help, but gasp he looked so young just like her. He had pitch black hair, onyx eyes, and he couldn't be older than thirteen. "H-Hello my name is Son Gohan. It's nice to meet all of you." Gohan said as he bowed and despite of his age he made some of the girls' blush including Yukari.

"Wow he's cute." "Yeah and he must be really smart to enter high school at his age." "What kind of monster do you think he is?" These were the kind of whispers going around the class mostly female though. And since of Gohan's Saiyan hearing he heard everything they were saying which made him blush. "Why is he blushing?" "I don't know but it's kind of funny to see him all embarrass." Again the whispers started up, but much to Gohan's relief the teacher stepped in. "Ok Gohan you could go sit next to Yukari Sendo. Having two geniuses sit next to each other should prove to be helpful. Miss Sendo raise your hand so Gohan can know where to sit."

When Yukari raised her hand Gohan was shocked seeing a girl his age. 'Maybe she and I could be friends.' Gohan thought as he took his seat next to Yukari. "H-Hello my name's Gohan what's yours?" Gohan said nervously to Yukari. "Well you already said what your name is remember and the teacher said my name too." Yukari said, but seeing Gohan rub the back of his head in embarrassment she laugh a little. "It's ok I'm just playing. I'm Yukari Sendo nice to meet you Gohan." Gohan gave off the Son smile while holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Yukari." This made Yukari smile and she shook Gohan's hand.

"Ok as I was saying the school wants its students to act like humans since this is a school for monsters. So you'll have to participate and enter a club and it's mandatory." The teacher said glaring at her students daring them to argue. 'Wait What!? A school for monsters!? No way there could be a school full of monsters right?' Gohan thought in shock, but then he recalled what one of his classmates said. "I wonder what type of monster he is." 'Oh no Mom what did you do?' Gohan was now a little scared that he'll get in trouble since he isn't a monster. 'Do half aliens count?' But again Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts by Yukari poking his shoulder. "Uh yes can I help you Yukari?" Gohan asked curious as to why she needed him. "I was asking you how old are you and do you know the school rules yet?" Gohan laughed and said. "Sorry about that I'm twelve and no. If you don't mind can you please tell me what they are?"

'He's so polite.' Yukari smiled and nodded. "Sure I don't mind the first rule is no revealing your monster form to anyone. Second rule is you must stay in human form at all times and the last rule no fighting on school grounds." As Yukari finished explaining then they heard the bell ring. "I'm sorry, but I have to hurry and find my friends. I hope you like Yokai Academy Gohan." As she was talking Yukari packed up her stuff and ran out the door leaving Gohan alone.

"Well might as well check out the clubs they're offering." Gohan said to no one in particular. With that Gohan got up and left the class room to find a club to join. Gohan scanned the clubs around him and not one has caught his eye. Then he saw one club he would be perfect for the Karate Club. "Come on down to the Karate Club test your strength and push your limits!" One of the Karate club members yelled out to the crowd making Gohan walk up to him. "Could I join sir?" Gohan asked politely, but this only made the member laugh at him. "Sorry kid, but maybe come back when you get some muscle." The member said arrogantly, but then they heard a force cough behind the member.

The member turned around only to see the club president. "Tell me Mr. Higson, how are we supposed to get new members if you won't even give them a chance?" The president questioned glaring at his fellow member. "I'm sorry sir umm of course you could join kid." Higson said forcing a smile at Gohan, but Gohan didn't notice the fake smile and he smiled back. "Thank you sir." "But we have to see how strong you are. So you have to fight me, but don't worry I'll hold back." The president said smiling, but all the members were shocked at what Gohan said next. "Oh don't worry you're not the one who has to worry about holding back."

"HEY! Our president is giving you a chase to join and you're showing him so much disres-" Higson was yelling at Gohan, but was stopped by the president. "That's enough Higson. Ok kid show me what you got. Come with me." With that the president turned around and started walking ahead with Gohan following. "Um excuse me sir, what's your name?" Gohan asked as they entered the school's gym. The question made the president laugh and say. "Sorry about that we're about to spar and you don't even know my name. My name is Haiji Miyamoto and what's yours?" "My name is Gohan, Son Gohan."

Gohan and Haiji walk over to the fighting matt and was 10 feet away from each other. "Well this will be an interesting spar BEGIN!" Haiji yelled rushing at Gohan with blurring speed and kicked Gohan in the face sending him to the floor face first. 'Damn I knew I should have hold back. Hopefully I didn't kill him.' Haiji thought, but he and the rest of the members (They followed Gohan and Haiji to watch the fight) were shocked as Gohan got up as if nothing happen not a single scratch on him. 'Wow I didn't think he would be that fast.' Gohan knew he was stronger and faster than Haiji, but he didn't want to overpower him. Besides what would be the point of sparing if he didn't have any fun.

Gohan sensed Haiji's power level and he lowered his own so theirs could match. With that Gohan got in his Demon fighting stance ready to face his opponent. Seeing Gohan ready for the fight Haiji smirked and rushed at Gohan again.

Outside of the Gym

Yukari was outside looking at all the clubs with her friends. "Hey what's going on over there?" A 15 year old asked his friends. He was wearing the school uniform, had a normal build, normal features, brown eyes, brown hair, and his name is Tsukune Aono. "I don't know how about we check it out?" A beautiful 15 year old girl suggested. The girl was also wearing the school uniform except the girl's version had a skirt and no tye. Her hair was bright pink and she had a chocker with a rosary connected to it around her neck. Her name is Moka Akashiya.

"I don't care what we do as long as I get top spend time with my destine one right Tsukune?" Another beautiful girl 15 year old girl said. She was also wearing the school's uniform, she had a yellow sweater over her school's shirt. She had blue hair, purple eyes, and her most noticeable feature was her huge breasts which she was using to smother poor Tsukune. Her name is Kurumu Kurono. "Hey your killing him you boob monster!" Yukari cried taking out her wand and summoned a golden washtub out of nowhere and it landed on the "boob monster's" head.

"Oww! Hey that hurt you little brat." Kurumu yelled as she rubbed her head where the washtub hit her. "Come on guys let's not fight. Let's go check out what's going on ok?" Tsukune said trying to stop Yukari and Kurumu from fighting. The two girls looked at each other and with a huff they walked over to the gym.

Inside the Gym

The group of friends walked in the gym only to find a guy in a fighting a kid!? 'Why is the Karate Club president fighting a- wait a minute is that' "GOHAN!" Yukari yelled out in shock.

A Few Minutes Earlier with Gohan

Gohan saw Haiji rush at him so he met Haiji half way. Haiji tried kicking Gohan in the face again, but Gohan blocked it with his forearm. In return Gohan tried punching Haiji in the gut, but Haiji blocked it with his knee. Seeing that their attacks were blocked they both jumped away from each other. 'Man he's good that punch actually hurt I might have to use my special move.' Haiji thought starting to get more serious and rush at Gohan one more time, but this time with a plan. "It looks like he's serious now. Remember Gohan hold back your true power.' Gohan reminded himself as he got in a defensive fighting stance.

Gohan was so focus on holding back his power he didn't notice a hole in his defense. Haiji however saw the opening and he plans on taking full advantage of it. 'Now I got you!' Haiji thought with a smirk and punched Gohan in the stomach stunning Gohan not from pain however, but from shock. Haiji tried to follow up with a kick in the face, but Gohan got over his shock just in time to stop his kick by grabbing Haiji's leg. Then Gohan kicked Haiji in the face in order to create some distance between the two. Haiji was forced back from Gohan's kick and he also held his face in a desperate attempt to calm the pain.

"Ahh Damn it!" Haiji yelled in pain. "Hehe you're pretty good Gohan." Gohan smirked and said. "Ha-ha thanks you too." "But you know this is all over." Haiji said as he prepared his special move. Gohan could sense that Haiji was gathering Ki in his right arm. "EMPTY FIST-HOLE PUNCHER" Haiji yelled as he ran up to Gohan and threw his right arm at him. To everyone the punch was so fast it was nothing, but a white blur. But for Gohan it was like Haiji was in slow motion. Gohan was about to dodge the fist, but then he heard a yell. "GOHAN!" Hearing his name being called Gohan, turned to see who called him, but in doing so Gohan got a full taste of Haiji's Empty Fist-Hole Puncher.

The entire audience gasped as they watched Gohan get hit right in the face and went flying to the other side of the mat, landing on his back. Yukari covered her mouth with both hands in shock. 'Oh Kami what have I done?' Yukari was upset with herself if she had kept her mouth shut her new friend wouldn't have gotten hurt. "Oh my gosh is he ok?" Moka asked worried even though she didn't know the kid she still felt concerned about him. Then to everyone's' shock Gohan sat up holding his face in pain eyes wide open. "Ahh that one actually hurt!" Gohan couldn't help, but yell. 'Dang how am I gonna fight Cell if I get distracted so easily.'

Gohan thought angry at himself for not paying attention. Then Gohan got up and brush off some dust from his clothes. "N-No way the kid got back up!" Kurumu said completely surprised. They all thought he was gonna be out cold for weeks with that punch. "Y-Yukari you know that guy?" Tsukune asked still shock as everyone else. "Y-Yeah I just met him today. His name is Gohan." Yukari said slowly getting over her shock state. 'What kind of monster is he? He's so strong." Yukari thought as she watched Gohan get in a fighting stance once more.

'I can't believe it he took one of my strongest attacks and all he said was that it hurt!? Who is this kid? There's no way I could win.' With that thought and with slump shoulders Haiji said the three words he thought he'll never say. "I give up." "WHAT!?" The audience yelled especially the other Karate Club members. They couldn't believe it their captain their best fighter got beaten by a kid! Gohan was shocked as well, but he smiled either way. "Ha-ha so does this mean I'm in the club now?" Gohan asked happily expecting the answer to be a yes.

"Sorry ki-I mean Gohan, but I know none of the other members will want to fight you and the only position you could be is captain. But you're too young for that sorry." Haiji said laughing nervously hoping Gohan won't catch his lie. Then he patted Gohan on the shoulder and left the gym along with the other members. "Aww man oh well I guess I have to find another club." Gohan said to himself while scratching the back of his head in thought. "Wow could you believe it? Haiji lost." "Yeah, but it was probably because he went easy on him and quit before he hurt the kid." "Are you kidding didn't you see him take that punch and got up like nothing?" Conversation was going through the entire audience debating on why Haiji forfeit and if Haiji was fighting for real or not.

Hearing what people were saying Gohan turned to the crowd and blushed seeing so many people were watching him. 'Were they there the whole time?' Gohan gave off the son smile and rubbed the back of his head. Then he took one more look at the crowd and saw a recognizable young girl with a witch hat and cape. "Hey Yukari!" Gohan said smiling as he ran up to the now blushing witch. "H-Hey G-Gohan" Yukari greeted a little shy now. "Ahem" Kurumu forced out trying to get the two twelve year olds attention. "So Yukari aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Moka asked smiling.

"Yeah more like boyfriend than anything." Kurumu teased smirking, but the smirk was gone quickly when a golden washtub fell on her head. "H-He's not my bo-boyfriend!" Yukari yelled her face completely red from anger, but mostly from embarrassment. Gohan's own face had a blush as well, but it went unnoticed by everyone except Moka who just smiled. "Anyway this is Gohan. Gohan these are my friends Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, and that's just the boob idiot." Yukari introduce pointing to each person respectfully, but when she mention Kurumu she smirked and burst into giggles.

When Kurumu heard book idiot and giggles there was an obvious big tick mark on her forehead. "That's it the flat chested witch is dead!" Kurumu yelled in anger as her nails grew ready to hurt the witch. "Ahh Gohan save me!" Yukari cried as she hid behind Gohan. Before Kurumu could have her vengeance she was being held back by Moka and Tsukune. "K-Kurumu calm down please." Tsukune pleaded Kurumu to forget her anger and Moka decided to follow his lead. "Yeah please stop you're leaving a horrible first impression Kurumu.

With Moka's and Tsukune's efforts they eventually manage to calm down Kurumu and to everyones surprise Gohan convince Yukari to apologize to Kurumu. Now they were walking down one of the many school's hallways still trying to find a club to join. "I can't believe it all those clubs and none of them were any good." Tsukune complained disappointed that they didn't get in a club. "Well than why don't you join the Newspaper Club? We need new members." A voice behind the group said.

The group turned around to see a teacher that greatly resembles to a cat. "Oh Ms. Nekonome uhh well I don't know." Tsukune said not so sure about joining her club. "Oh Please? If we don't get new club members our club will be in danger of closing down." Ms. Nekonome begged. This made Gohan feel bad for the cat teacher. "I'll join miss." Gohan volunteered raising his hand up. This shocked Ms. Nekonome, but she immediately smiled and said. "Oh thank you so much! How about the rest of you?" Ms. Nekonome asked looking at Tsukune and the others in hope. Yukari felt bad for Gohan she didn't want her new friend to be in a club all by himself.

"I'll join the Newspaper Club too." Yukari volunteered as well and she raised her hand smiling at Gohan who was right next to her surprised she joined in, but he quickly got over his surprise and smiled right back at her. "Gee Thanks Yukari." Gohan thanked making Yukari blush. "Well I guess I'll join too. I'll feel bad if I don't." Tsukune said smiling and seeing Tsukune join Moka and Kurumu immediately joined in the Newspaper Club as well.

"This is great the first meeting is tomorrow." Ms. Nekonome warned now leaving the group to their own agendas and with the thought of getting more raw fish. Seeing how it was almost night time Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune said their goodbyes and went to their dorms leaving Gohan and Yukari alone. "S-So how do you like Yokai Academy?" Yukari said a little nervous about being alone with Gohan, but Gohan was completely unaware of this. "It was great I never went to a real school before so I can't really compare this school to others, but it's so much better than studying in my room." Gohan said shocking Yukari.

"You never went to a real school before!? You're so lucky Gohan while I went to school people kept picking on me. I was alone for the longest time." Yukari looks down at the ground as she was getting more depress as she remembered the hard times she had, before she met Tsukune and the others. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Gohan's face full of concern for her. "Don't get sad Yukari you're not alone anymore. You have Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and me too and thanks for being my friend Yukari. You're the first friend I have that's my age so thank you Yukari." Gohan said smiling at Yukari making her blush again.

'Ahh what's wrong with me I'm in love with Moka and Tsukune. Why am I blushing like crazy today!?' Yukari thought trying to hide her blushing face from Gohan. "T-Thank you G-Gohan" But apparently she didn't do a good job at hiding her blush. "Hey Yukari are you ok? You're all red." Gohan asked looking closely at Yukari's blushing face, but this only made her blush increase and her eyes go wide. "I'M FINE!" Yukari yelled covering her blushing face with her hands.

After Yukari recovered from her blush (which took a while) Gohan walked her back to her dorm because he thought it'll be rude if he left her alone at night. 'Gohan's so nice, has great manners, (she should see his eating habits XD) and he's really strong not to mention he's really cute." This was going through Yukari's thoughts as the two walked towards her dorm. Gohan saw Yukari's face growing red again he wanted to ask if she was ok, but he didn't want her to yell at him again and with his Saiyan hearing it really hurts his ears. 'I just hope she isn't getting a fever.' Gohan thought worried for his friend's health, not knowing it was just Yukari blushing from her thoughts.

Soon enough the two reached Yukari's dorm. "Well here you are Yukari I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan turned around to start walking to his dorm, but Yukari grabbed his arm to stop him. "Umm T-Thank you Gohan I really appreciate it." Yukari said nervously and blushed as she looked at the ground. "It's no problem Yukari really I don-" Gohan was interrupted when Yukari leaned closer to him and then she kissed him on the cheek. G-Good N-Ni-Night" Yukari stuttered out and ran to her dorm and closed the door. Gohan stood there with a blush on his face and his hand on his cheek.

'Did-Did she just kiss me?' Gohan was surprised he really didn't think Yukari would do that. 'But it's not like I didn't like it.' With a blush Gohan quickly shook that thought out of his head and headed back to his dorm.

With Yukari

'Oh my Kami why did I do that? I just wanted to thank him why did I kiss him?' Yukari thought as she was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest. 'I don't like him like that do I?' Yukari was so confused yesterday she was in love with Moka and Tsukune and now here she is developing a crush on Gohan. "What am I going to do?"

With Gohan

Gohan was now laying down on his bed his eyes on the ceiling while his mind was in deep thought. 'Today was eventful I made a new friend, fought against the Karate Club president, made more friends, joined the Newspaper Club, and' Gohan blushed as he entered his next thought. 'a kiss on the cheek. Does that mean she likes me maybe she was just trying to be nice.' Then Gohan got into a more serious thoughts. 'A school full of monsters I could feel that their energy is being suppressed. Everyone's power is except that guy um Tsukune? Yeah his Ki feels just like a normal human maybe I should talk to him about it.' Then Gohan broke out into a smile. 'I wonder what Dad and Mr. Picollo did today. Are they training or are they relaxing like what Dad said we should do?' That was Gohan's last thought on his mind as he yawn and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the club begins

**Chapter 3: The Club Begins **

**Hey guys I would like to thank you all for reading especially the people who have been reviewing, following, and favorited the story it makes me real happy to see all this. And I would like to apologize that my descriptions of the characters are bland I'm not really good at that. And I apologize for grammar errors, but other then that please enjoy chapter 3 and I continue to review and follow/favorite the story.**

When Gohan woke up in the morning he found out that it was strange waking up in his dorm and instead of his house. The dorm looks like a really small apartment. Gohan got off the bed and he notice all his belongings in the corner of the room. 'I really need to fix that maybe if the meeting ends early I could clean this up.' Gohan quickly started to get ready for his second day of school, but sadly for him the school delivered school uniform last night. (Just think of Tsukune's uniform, but on Gohan)

When Gohan got to class he was uncomfortable in his new uniform. 'It's too tight I wish I could wear my own clothes.' With a sigh Gohan went to his seat. Not too long afterwards Yukari came to class and she was surprised to see Gohan in class so early, but she started blushing thinking about the kiss last night. 'This is gonna be so embarrassing.' Yukari approached the young Saiyan nervously and said. "Umm uhh G-Gohan a-about last night I umm-" Seeing Yukari's obvious discomfort (So obvious even Gohan notice amazing) Gohan decided to interrupt her. "I know I had fun last night too and it was a nice walk."

'Had fun? Nice walk? What's he tal-' That's when Yukari realized what Gohan was doing. 'He's pretending that the kiss never happen.' Right then and there Yukari was overcome with relief. She gave him a nod and sat down next to him feeling much better. The two talked about their past and tried to get to know each other better, but it was mostly only Yukari doing all the talking. All Gohan gave off was his family, a few of his friends, and how he went "camping" and got lost. "Oh my gosh weren't you scared Gohan you were only four?" Yukari asked her tone filled with concern.

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I was at first, but I toughed out. Eventually Picollo found me and took care of me." "That was really nice of him. How does he look like?" Yukari asked completely interested in his story. "W-Well-" Gohan was saved by the teacher walking in and starting the days lessons. The two focused on the teacher's lessons for the rest of the day.

**Time skip**

During lunch Yukari asked Gohan if he wanted to have lunch with her and the others, but he politely decline the offer. "But why?" Yukari asked not wanting her friend to be alone. "Oh I just um need tooo…clean my room!" Gohan obviously lied making Yukari eye him suspiciously. The witch just sighed and gave a small smile. 'It's not like I could control him. Well I _could _control him with my voodoo doll, but I shouldn't.' "Ok then I'll see you later then." Yukari walked away to search for her other friends.

'Sorry Yukari, but I have to train if I want to beat Cell.' With that thought in mind Gohan went to his dorm and made a Saiyan size lunch. After he was done he went to the woods to train.

**Time Skip**

Gohan ran into the classroom late due to his training, but the teacher didn't mind thinking he just got lost. "Why are you late Gohan?" Yukari whispered when Gohan sat down. "I uhh had a lot of umm mess in my room?" The answer came out more of question, but Yukari just nodded and let the matter drop. 'You really suck at lying Gohan.' Yukari thought with a sigh and then she started her lessons.

**After School**

Gohan and the others were sitting in a classroom for the Newspaper Club. was standing in front of the room behind a podium. While the students sat on the chairs that was set up for them, but the problem was that there was only 5 students there. They were Gohan, Yukari, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. "Ok welcome to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" greeted happily, but this made the new members confused. "Umm are we the only members?" Tsukune asked worried that they're the only members. "But of course not." said making everyone sigh in relief. "We have one more member!" cheered making the others dumbfounded and questioned her state of mind.

Then there was a knock on the door and a guy opened it. "And there he is." said gesturing the guy with black hair that reaches to his neck, has the school uniform except without the tie and the green shirt was open showing his wolf head necklace and his white undershirt, and he was holding two bouquet of Roses. "Hello sorry I'm late. I'm making a horrible first impression." The guy said now walking over to the new members. "The name is Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin. And when told me we had new members she didn't tell me how beautiful you three were." Gin complemented handing Moka and Kurumu a bouquet of Roses each. Then he took a rose from Kurumu's bouquet and gave it to Yukari. "Who knew that such beauty could belong to someone so young?" Gin said making Yukari blush and Gohan growl silently. His Saiyan side was kicking in and he wanted to kick Gin's sorry a-.

Gohan immediately shook that thought out of his head Gin isn't evil he shouldn't hurt his fellow club member. "Ok students I have a…meeting to attend. So all you get along now and listen to what Gin says." lied now leaving the club room to go and eat fish. "Ok guys the Yokai Newspaper Club is where we write the school's newspapers. We must be willing to do anything to get and bring the news to the school. This will not be easy." Gin firmly warned shocking the others. "He seems like a guy we could trust right?" Moka whispered to Tsukune, but Gin heard this and he smiled. "Ha-ha I'm just playing with you. Now with all seriousness aside does anyone have a scope we could use for the paper? Anyone at all?"

"I got one!" Kurumu raised her hand in the air and with a smile on her face. "Ok what is it?" Gin asked and Kurumu immediately answered. "We could do a report on the Peeping Tom that's going around the school." "Um excuse me what's a Peeping Tom?" Gohan asked his face showing confusion, but this shocked everyone else. They all looked at him as if he had two heads. "Gohan you're kidding right?" Gohan just shook his head no at Tsukune's question. "Uhh well it's when a person looks at someone changing without their permission." Yukari explained, but this only confused Gohan even more. "But why would someone want to do that?" Gohan asked innocently and this made Yukari blush. 'He's so innocent it's cute.'

"Don't worry about it Gohan just never do it or else." Yukari finished the last part with a glare making Gohan nod nervously. The only one who wasn't happy with this scene was Gin. 'Damn I can't tell if he's faking or if he's for real. Good thing he's just a kid. If he wasn't then I'll have some real competition.' Gin thought angrily, but he quickly got over it since Gohan's just a kid. "Well alright, but before we do anything we need to put these flyers up. Gohan and Tsukune you two go put these up around the hall. The rest of you will help me put up some flyers in here." Gin ordered handing Gohan and Tsukune a stack of flyers. The two boys nodded and left to do their job. "Ok ladies I need you to put up some flyers on that wall up there." Gin ordered with a small smirk.

**Outside the Clubroom**

"Man this isn't really a fun job huh Gohan?" Tsukune said smiling trying to talk to Gohan, but the smile went away when Gohan didn't answer him. "Uhh Gohan?" Tsukune looked over to the boy only to see that he was busy putting up posters in deep thought. 'I can't believe they'll do that to humans I mean if they truly want to coexist with humans why kill them.' Ever since Gohan's conversation with Piccolo he couldn't get that thought out of his head.

**Flash Back**

Gohan was deep in the woods far away from the school and its students. "Ok time to train." Gohan said to himself as he powered up to a Super Saiyan and started throwing punches and kicks. After a while Gohan thought it'll be a good idea to mediate. So he sat down crossed legged and begin to empty out his mind, but something or rather someone entered his mind. 'Gohan can you hear me?' Piccolo asked through Gohan's mind shocking the boy. 'Piccolo!? Uh yeah I could hear you clearly something wrong?' 'No except I couldn't feel your Ki yesterday unless I truly concentrate, but that's not why I'm talking to you. Gohan you're in Yokai Academy aren't you.' Piccolo asked, but he said more as a statement than a question.

'Uhh yeah did Dad tell you or something?' Gohan asked shocked that his teacher already knew where he was. 'No he didn't I only know the school because of Kami's memories. That school is full of monsters and they're there to learn how to live on earth with humans. I want you to be careful since not all monsters want that life.' Piccolo explained to Gohan, but now the boy had another question. "But Piccolo let's say that there's um you know uhh a…human in the school?' If Piccolo didn't have his eyes closed they would have widen in shock.

'Gohan you must protect that kid if anyone found out there's a human on campus they'll kill him/her.' Piccolo warned shocking Gohan, but then his shock turned to anger. 'What!? How could they do that it's not fair being killed for being a human!' 'Listen kid I can't keep this connection any longer just be careful and don't forget to train for the Cell Games.' With that said Piccolo ended their conversation.

**Flash Back Ended **

I have to protect Tsukune.' Gohan thought, but then he realized Tsukune was waving his hand in front of his face. "Hey Gohan we're finished are you ok?" Tsukune asked looking at Gohan full of worry. "Yeah I'm fine sorry." Gohan said smiling which got Tsukune to smile to. "It's fine lets head back."

**Inside the Clubroom**

As the two boys walked in the room they saw all three girls on chairs standing as high as they could go trying to up the flyers. "Ok girls go a little higher." Gin ordered as he crouched down. "Higher? No fair I can't reach with my height!" Gujarati complained as the two boys walked over to Gin, but instead of talking to him Tsukune crouched down as well curious as to what Gin was looking at. As soon as Tsukune looked at the new view he fell over with his nose bleeding. Since that new view was a view under all the three girls' skirts.

"Tsukune are you ok?" Gohan asked worried that Tsukune just hurt himself and he quickly helped Tsukune get up to his feet. "Gin how could you be looking up at their skirts!?" Tsukune yelled, but all the girls heard was "look up their skirts" and that cause them all to scream. The girls immediately tried covering themselves as best they could with their tiny skirts. "Who was doing what!?" Kurumu yelled in anger all three girls wanting to hurt the bastard to look at their underwear. "Oh Tsukune and Gohan were just saying how they were looking at your panties." Gin said with a smirk as he pointed at the two shocked boys.

"Wait it wasn't us it was Gin I mean I did look, but it was-" Tsukune was interrupted by a slapping sound, but to everyone's surprised it was Gin who got slapped by Yukari. "How could you blame Gohan!? Tsukune I could believe, but Gohan didn't even know what a Peeping Tom was just a couple of minutes ago!" Yukari yelled glaring at Gin who was on the floor holding his cheek. "B-But he was just lying to you." Gin accused pointing at Gohan, but Yukari just huffed and said. "As if Gohan sucks at lying." Yukari walked over to Gohan and grabbed his wrist. (She was careful not to grab his hand) "Come on let's leave." Yukari said walking away and pulling Gohan with her. And the others followed the two leaving Gin alone holding his now red cheek. "Damn it I was so close."

**With Moka**

Moka left the group saying she had to go to the bathroom which that's where she was now looking at the mirror. 'Did Tsukune really look at our panties? I know Gin was lying about Gohan thanks to Yukari, but what if he wasn't lying about Tsukune. What if he really did look?' "Which one was I wearing again?" Moka asked herself as she slowly lifted up her skirt to check, but before she could look a voice interrupted her. "What are you doing?" A voice from Moka's rosary said making Moka put her skirt back down and gave off a squeak in shock/fear.

"W-Who's there?" Moka asked looking around the room, but then she noticed her glowing rosary. "Oh it's just you." Moka said with a slight frown, but this made the rosary a little angry. "What do you 'Oh it's just you'? It doesn't matter, but be careful of that Gin character. There's something about him I don't trust. And also that boy Gohan he seems familiar, but I just can't remember." This confused Moka when could her other half met Gohan? She made sure to take a mental note to be cautious of Gin.

**With Yukari and Gohan**

Yukari didn't really notice when Moka and Kurumu left to the bathroom. (Which Kurumu lied and went to her room to think like Moka's doing) She still didn't notice when Tsukune left to his room a little depress that Gin played him like that. All Yukari noticed was her anger for the stupid peeper that's named Gin. 'I swear I should have used my magic instead of my hand. Maybe an anvil on his head would've taught him better.' As Yukari was in thought she didn't notice that she was still dragging the poor blushing Gohan. Why was he blushing? It was because Yukari unintentionally dropped her hand from his wrist to his hand.

Gohan being Gohan didn't want to be rude and pull his hand away so he let himself be dragged around by the furious witch. After walking around a few more minutes Yukari finally calm down and realized everyone was gone, except Gohan. "Hey where did everyone go?" Yukari asked still not noticing she was holding his hand. "Uhh well they had to go do some things." Gohan said scratching the back of his head with his other hand. "Well thank you for staying with me Gohan." Yukari said smiling as Gohan just laughed a little. "Sure Yukari anything for a friend and besides" Gohan blushed and lifted their join hands for Yukari to see. "It's not like you gave me a choice anyway." Yukari gasped and her face went deep red.

'W-Were holding hands? This whole time I've been-' Yukari immediately stopped those thoughts as she ripped her hand away from Gohan. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to."Yukari apologized as she held her hand to her chest and her blush was still clearly there. "Umm hey Yukari I'm kinda hungry do you want to go eat?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject and also trying to go feed his Saiyan appetite. "Uh y-yeah ok let's go." Yukari said as her blush slowly faded. The two started to walk to the school's cafeteria, but on the way there Gohan felt Tsukune's Ki and another unknown Ki near them. "Hey Yukari do you want to invite Tsukune too? I just fe- uh I mean I saw him walk over there." Gohan pointed to the back of the school making Yukari stare at him suspiciously. "Ok Gohan, but remember don't try anything funny I'm a witch." Yukari warned/teased with a smirk and she pulled out her heart shaped wand, but Gohan only got confused by this.

'Try anything funny?' Gohan questioned in his head, but seeing no answer he shrugged and led them to Tsukune's location. Then right when they got close to the corner Gohan felt the second Ki jump on the roof and a bunch of other Kis came running towards Tsukune. 'Uh oh hope Tsukune's alright.' Gonna thought as he walked a little faster worried for his friend. Yukari frowned when she noticed Gohan walking faster. 'What's wrong with him?' Yukari wondered as she walked faster as well to keep up. When the two went around the corner Yukari was surprised to see Tsukune on the floor on his back trying to back away from a group of 'armed' girls. It was clear that the girls were angry as they yelled at Tsukune for being a pervert and a Peeping Tom. "Wait please this a misunderstanding I'm not the Peeping Tom." Tsukune pleaded, but the rage filled girls didn't want to listen. "Yeah right we just caught you red handed! Now you're gonna pay for it! Get him!" One of the girls yelled making the others charge at Tsukune, but they didn't get very far.

Once Gohan saw the girls charge at Tsukune without letting him explain himself Gohan used his advance speed to get between them his arms stretched out. "Hey kid move out the way!" One of the girls yelled at Gohan, but he didn't move an inch a glare still on his face. 'Wah!? How did he get over there he was just next to me wasn't he?' Yukari thought shocked seeing Gohan move so fast. "You girls can't attack others without a good reason! Why would you want to hurt Tsukune?" Gohan's words surprised them, but their feelings quickly turned back to rage. "Why!? Because he was watching us get undress!" the girls yelled, but Gohan still didn't move. "Do you have proof it was him?" Gohan asked calmly creeping out some of the girls.

"Y-Yeah of course we do. We heard voices outside the window and why else would anyone be in this part of the school?" the girls countered, but Gohan only shook his head at their answer. "Yeah _voices_ not just one. How do you know if Tsukune was only trying to stop the peeper?" The girls eyes widen at Gohan's reasoning none of them even thought that possibility. "Tsukune what were you doing here?" Yukari asked as she helped Tsukune get up. "Thanks Yukari and thank you too Gohan. The truth is I did peek, bu-" Tsukune couldn't finish his explanation since Yukari used her magic to have a washtub fall on his head.

"HERE'S GOHAN DEFENDING YOU AND YOU ACTUALLY PEEKED!" Yukari yelled in rage she couldn't believe Tsukune right now. Here's Gohan trying his best to defend Tsukune, but in reality he was being a stupid pervert looking at girls change. "Yukari he had more to say let him finish." Gohan said eyeing the group of girls making sure they don't try to attack again. "T-Thanks Gohan." Tsukune thanked as he rubbed his head where Yukari's washtub hit. "I was going to say that Gin tricked me into looking up there. I didn't know that this was the girl's locker room." Tsukune explained, but the girls weren't convinced.

"Yeah right I bet that you and your friend here are the Peeping Toms and are just making excuses." One of the girls claimed and the rest of them agreed with her. Yukari glared at the girl who dared to call her Gohan a pervert. 'Wait did I just say 'my' Gohan?' Yukari blushed at this realization, but she couldn't focus on this for long since the girls raised their 'weapons'. (Mostly brooms and sticks) The girls charged again ready to attack both boys now, but before they could get close Gohan shot a Ki blast near their feet making dust fly everywhere. "Come on we got to go!" Gohan yelled and Tsukune did as he was told running away. Gohan then notice Yukari wasn't moving so he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he ran.

When they felt they were in a safe distance they all stopped to catch their breath, except Gohan of course. 'What was that ball of light? How did Gohan make that?' Before Yukari could voice these thoughts Gohan let go of Yukari's hand and turned to Tsukune. "So Gin tricked you into looking in the window and those girls won't believe you unless you come up with proof." Gohan stated and Tsukune nodded. "Well then what we do next is simple. All we have to do is ask Gin to confess to the girls and then the girls will leave you alone. He'll do it if we explain the situation to him right?" Gohan suggested, but his friends knew that won't work. "Uhh Gohan I don't think that'll work." Tsukune said confusing Gohan.

"Why not?" Gohan asked and Yukari just sighed at Gohan's naivety. "Look Gohan not everyone is willing to help others, especially perverts like Gin." Gohan frowned at Yukari's words, but he said nothing knowing some of that is true. Gohan looked up in the sky and he notice it was getting really late. 'The moon will be up soon.' (The Z-fighters wished the moon back during the three years of training for the androids) "We should go beat up that pervert for tricking Tsukune." Yukari suggested pulling out her wand ready to hurt a certain guy. "Wait Yukari you believe me?" Tsukune asked hoping that at least on girl will believe him.

"Of course I believe you Tsukune. If Gin lied about Gohan earlier who knows what perverted thing he'll do next." Yukari said, but no one notice how Gohan was getting uncomfortable as he kept watching the sky. 'I hate it when it's the full moon even without my tail I still feel weird when I look at it.' He knew he can't transform anymore, but the moon still has effects on him. "Umm guys can we go inside please? I don't want to be out here." Gohan asked nervously which of course Yukari and Tsukune notice. "Sure Gohan and we could even look for Gin so we could beat the crud out of him!" Yukari declared as she ran inside the school. Gohan and Tsukune both quickly followed her, but of course for different reasons.

Gohan followed Yukari because he didn't want to be out there when the moon comes up and Tsukune followed since he didn't want to be alone. Yukari first checked their club room, but no one was in there. She checked the cafeteria, hallways, and other classrooms that wasn't locked. The entire time Gohan tried to use his Ki sensing abilities to find Gin, but he wasn't familiar with Gin's Ki yet. Then on the roof he sensed Moka's Ki spiked meaning she was in danger. "Hey Yukari you haven't checked the roof yet want to go there?" Gohan asked trying to go check on Moka without looking weird. "Huh? Oh yeah you're right I haven't. Good idea Gohan and keep up Tsukune." Yukari ordered as she went to go find the stair case that'll lead to the roof. Tsukune sighed when he heard Yukari's order it's not his fault he was human.

Soon the trio made it to the roof and when they did they saw Gin holding Moka. Gin was trying to kiss the vampire, but with one look you could see that Moka was trying to get him off her. "Hey let go off her you pervert!" Yukari yelled as she used her magic to hit Gin with anvil. Gin yelled in pain and let go of Moka allowing her to run away from him and hide behind Tsukune. "Ahh Damn it you Bitch! That's it I tried to play nice, but since you all are getting in the way I'll have to get rid of you all! Moka Akashiya is my woman even if I have to do it by force!" Gin yelled in anger as he started his transformation.

Gohan's eyes widen as he felt Gin's Ki sky rocked. Of course he was still way stronger, but Gin is still powerful. Gin's appearance change greatly as fur now covered his entire body, he grew taller, his hands were now claws, and his face turned into a wolf's. "N-No way Gin's a werewolf!? They're in the same class as a vampire they're S-class monsters." Yukari informed shocked seeing another S-class monster. 'Wow I never seen a monster transform before. Is that how I look when I turned into a great ape?' Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts as Gin let out a howl.

"See this! This is my monster form and soon you all will be begging for forgiveness. Starting with you, you little bitch!" Gin yelled as he rushed towards Yukari in great speed. Yukari was paralyzed in fear she couldn't move or think, but not like she had a lot of time to do any of those things. Instead she closed her eyes waiting for pain, but it never came. 'What happen? Where's the pain?' Curiosity filling her Yukari opened her eyes only to see Gohan in front of her holding Gin's wrist stopping the attack.

"How dare you?" Gohan whispered hid bangs hiding his eyes. "How dare you try to hurt Yukari!?" Gohan yelled in anger, but unknown to the others it was Gohan's Saiyan side being protective of its potential mate. The moon's rays was not helping Gohan's anger one bit he could feel the rage of the Oozaru building up inside of him. Gohan punched Gin in the face sending the werewolf to the other side of the roof. 'Ahh damn I know I wasn't using my full speed, but I should have still been faster than any of them. Is he a werewolf too?' Either a werewolf or maybe a vampire could have stop his attack there's no other monster that could right?

Gin held his right side of his face in pain as he got off the ground. "Don't think you won cause you got lucky. Us werewolves get our power from the moon and tonight the moon is at its brightest." Gin gloated he was completely confident in his powers. "Once I get rid of you no one will stop me from making Moka my woman." Gin declared but this was only fuel for Gohan's anger. "So is that how it is Gin? If you have the power you could take whatever you want?" Gohan asked in a strangely calm tone. "I know a lot of people who thinks like that too. Most of them are dead." Hearing Gohan say this Sent Fear down everyone's spine, but Gin had it worse when Gohan lifted his head glaring darkly at Gin. "And it's funny the moon gives me power too, but mine is in a whole other level." Gohan said smirking.

Gin quickly shook off the fear in him. 'He's bluffing he's just a kid he can't hurt me and Moka's mine no one will stop me.' With that thought in mind Gin rushed at Gohan with all the speed he could muster. To everyone else it looked like Gin disappeared. "Where-" Moka couldn't even finish her question as Gohan vanished as well, but they weren't gone for long. Gin and Gohan reappeared in the middle of the roof, but to their shock Gin was on his knees and Gohan's fist implanted in the poor werewolf's gut. Gohan removed his fist from Gin's stomach and right when he did Gin spat out blood holding his stomach in pain.

"H-How c-could y-you? W-What are y-you?" Gin asked in pain, but saying this made him cough out more blood. Gohan gave no answer he was too busy trying to fight off the urges to finish off Gin. Gin did deserve a small beating for trying to hurt his friend, but he didn't need to be beaten into a bloody pulp. Gohan's friends just stared at him in shock. He just beaten an S-class monster as if it was nothing.

With the full moon enhancing his Saiyan side Gohan decided he'll make this quick. "If you ever try to hurt my friends again I won't hold back remember that." Gohan warned making everyone's eyes widen. 'He was holding back!?' Then Gohan lifted up his leg and kicked Gin sending him flying to the roof's fence, but instead of catching Gin. He broke through the fence. The Poor werewolf fell from the roof all the way to the floor below.

Everyone just stared at Gohan completely amazed that he just took out Gin hell even Moka's vampire side was impressed. 'Interesting he's so young yet so powerful. Even a vampire could have difficulty fighting a werewolf. Wonder what'll happen if I fight him?' The inner Moka thought as she was now greatly interested in fighting the young Saiyan. Yukari was the first one to recover from her shock and run up to Gohan hugging him.

"Thank you Gohan you saved me." Yukari thanked surprising Gohan he thought she'll either be mad or scared of him. "Y-You aren't scarred of me Yukari? I mean I could have really hurt him." Gohan asked sadly, but he was once again surprised when Yukari smiled at him. "Of course I'm not scarred and besides I think you went easy on that pervert. He did look up my skirt after all." Gohan smiled at Yukari's words it made him feel much better. "Thanks Yukari you're the best." Gohan complimented making Yukari giggle. "Thanks"

Moka and Tsukune just watched the two from a distance not wanting to interrupt. "Umm Tsukune I'm sorry. When Gin first came up here he was telling that you were peeping on the girls' locker room." Moka paused as tears started to fill her eyes. "I-I believed him at first thinking you were some pervert. I'm sorry could you forgive me?" Moka bowed to Tsukune as some tears fell. Tsukune just chuckled and patted Moka on the head. "It's ok Moka Gin's a pretty good liar he tricked me too. As long you don't think I'm a pervert still all's forgiven." Moka smiled happy knowing there's no hard feelings.

"Oh Tsukune" "Oh Moka" "Tsukune" "Moka" "You smell so good" "Wait what? Ahh Moka!" "I'm sorry Tsukune, but I can't help." Capu-Chuuuu "Ahhhh!" Tsukune screamed getting Gohan's attention, but he sweat dropped when he saw Moka drinking Tsukune's blood. "Uhh Yukari is that normal?" Gohan asked pointing at Moka and Tsukune. "Oh them yeah that's normal Moka always sucks Tsukune's blood that's how they show their love for each other." Yukari explained stretching the truth a little.

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and don't worry the next chapter will be up on Monday.**

**Chapter 4: Cold Weather Cold heart**


	4. Author's note

** Author's note**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted up the chapter on Monday I have been every busy with high school and it's really taking up all my time. Don't worry I have most of the chapters written already I just need to type them up and posted them. I'm really REALLY sorry I haven't given you your 4****th**** chapter I'll get it up as soon as I can. Also please don't be mean to each other I won't say who (mostly because you're under guest xp) it's not really nice. I should have mention this earlier but the story is mostly from the anime there will be some hints from the manga. **

**Oh and for the person who asked there are 13 chapters planned, but there might be more not sure. Right now I have 10 chapters written (on paper) and I'm still typing the 4th chapter I'll try to be faster with the uploading. Again I'm very sorry I don't have the 4th chapter for you I'll spend all my free time on it and finish it as soon as possible.**


End file.
